


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Golden Dawn

by Ninjaman2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Marianne von Edmund, M/M, Minor Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Swearing, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: In Imperial Year 1181, the New Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, led a strategic assault against the monastery at Garreg Mach. Though her own losses were great, her foes had no choice but to surrender. Archbishop Rhea commanded the Knights of Seiros, leading from the front lines against the Imperial Army. But amidst the chaos of battle, she vanished, and her whereabouts remain unknown. With this single attack, the Adrestian Empire officially launched its offensive against the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. The unification of Fódlan had begun.But this was wrong. A peaceful solution could, should be found. Because their real enemies, Rhea and Those Who Slither in the Dark, are lying in wait, poised to strike.Edelgard, would see the world reunited.Dimitri, would see his family avenged.Claude, would discover the truth.Yuri, plans to watch the world burn.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The Flame Emperor and The Blue Lion

It is Imperial Year 1185. Nearly five years have passed since the fall of the monastery at Garreg Mach, and war continues to plague the lands of Fódlan. Fhirdiad has been captured. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in shambles. The Leicester Alliance is on the verge of collapse, fractured by two opposing factions–those who support the Adrestian Empire and its ruler, and those who seek her demise. Meanwhile, under Emperor Edelgard’s rule of law, the Adrestian Empire continues to expand its reach. The path to a new Fódlan, unified by Imperial strength, may yet be in sight.

In the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Imperialist loyalist Cornelia has subdued all regions of the former royal house of Blaiddyd to prevent further revolt. Prince Dimitri has been sentenced. Now, the backbone of the former Kingdom–Houses Gautier and Fraldarius–struggle to continue the resistance. Cornelia–operating out of the royal palace–has accepted the support of the Empire to build an army and plots to wipe out all remaining Kingdom forces.

In the Leicester Alliance, House Riegan leads an anti-Imperial faction, while House Gloucester directs the Empire’s supporters. Despite the undeniable threat of fracture, the Alliance’s adept new leader, Claude, deftly maintains the outward appearance of a unified front.

In Enbarr, the Imperial Capital of the Adrestian Empire, Emperor Edelgard fights to strengthen her regime. She has extended her reach to the Kingdom by inciting a coup and continues to draw its former lords under her influence in pursuit of controlling all of western Fódlan.

Edelgard’s heavy foot falls rang out through the dingy dungeon of Fhirdiad’s royal prison. It was late, very very late. Her face was locked in an intense stare. The smell within the dark tunnel was rancid. She had come without her armour. A simple white and red formal suit, a red travelling cloak, and an iron sword. 

Many of the cells were filled, some by old corpses, other’s by imperial sympathisers (which would likely be released soon). But she was here for one prisoner. Upon hearing of his arrest, she knew her opportunity had arisen.

She hated her stupidity. She had more than a few chances to explain the situation to Dimitri, and yet she’d chosen to shun and ignore him. Then again she was an arrogant teenager back then, not a broken husk of a woman. The war had drained her of all life and cheer. The only respite she seemed to get was Bernadetta’s occasional visits to the royal palace in Embarr. Her purple hair, soft voice, and brightly coloured flower obsession was a breath of fresh air in the dreadily ancient building.

Eventually, she came to it.

A thick silver door. Not silver for importance or recognition. But silver for strength. A door which was meant to withstand an army… or one man. Because Edelgard knew who was locked behind that door. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

He who should be king of Faerghus, was instead locked in a cell behind a thick door. All of this put in place by the new leader of the Faerghus Dukedom, Cornelia Arnim. Cornelia declared Dimitri a traitor a traitor and a psychopath and accused him without trial for the murder of his uncle. But fair is fair, if anyone were to meet the young prince, you’d accuse him of insanity and being a psychopath, arguing and begging with unseen voice, threatening random acts of cruel violence at a whim, no joy from food or drink of the company of people. 

She had heard little of the coming and goings of Faerghus proper, instead focused on the control of forts and seizing of land. But when news came out of his imprisonment, she requested to know everything that had happened to Dimitri over the previous years. 

And thus she found herself before the door. Her eyes glowed brightly as the Crest of Flames burned to life behind her and she swung the sword into the door, slicing cleanly through it. She cut herself an entrance and walked inside. They were fools. Dimitri was a monster of a man, he could do that with his fists, without using his Crest.

He was slumped over, behind bars. He smelled awful. Entombed for a week, without a bath… possible without food or water too. But she still knew to keep her distance.

“Dimitri.”

“Why… have you come?” His voice was deep and gravelly, and hollow. When last they had seen each other, he at least still had his humanity.

“I am here… to offer you something.”

“What could you possibly offer me? Us?”

“Freedom. Your Kingdom returned to you.” Edelgard said sternly, her eyes fixed on the unmoving mass within the silver cell.

“A deal with the devil.”

“You continue to demonise me, despite everything.”

“The dead will have their revenge.”

“The dead; are dead, Dimitri.”

“Yes… but that does not render them mute, Edelgard. Even now they speak, sob, and cry out for your head!”

He snarled like a feral beast and she actually backed away.

She gave a long, hard sigh.

“Long ago you blamed me for Duscur. Answer me this, Dimitri, how could I have caused such a tragedy. I was no older than you were. I had no power, no title, no army. The people I was forced to ally with, in order to bring peace, they caused it.”

“Then you are just as guilty. Glenn, my father, my step-mother… all will be avenged!”

“No. They won’t. Because you refuse to admit to yourself, that you’ve lost. As things stand right now, I could beat you, easily… execute you here… and my strongest foe is crushed.”

“Then do it, you imperial bitch.”

“....... No.”

“No?”

“No. I came here, I started all of this! For the same reason, peace. We people have a real enemy. Two enemies. There are those, who hide, and slither in the dark - behind the scenes - they manipulate us, like pieces on a chessboard. We’re they’re game, just as Duscur was.”

Slowly she drew the sword, pushed it between the bars and dropped it. Then she sunk to her knees and faced him. “You wanted me dead; here’s your chance. Kill me, in one strike. And see how little it will change. Kill me and this war won’t end. Kill me and the pain won’t end. Kill me and the voices, the dead, won’t be satisfied - you won’t be satisfied.”

Her neck was exposed, he could easily behead her, right there.

But something within him was stopping that. He must kill her. No he can’t. He must. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes.

There was the awful sound of metal being bent, and then he stood in front of her, outside his cell. Hunched over with the weight of his heavy cloak and armour.

“I will wait… until the time is right, and then I will end you. But I am a man with dignity, I will at least hear you out.”

She returned the sword to its scabbard and took his hand, and they vanished.


	2. Embarr

His body heaved a sigh of relief as he sunk into the water. It soothed his aching muscles and flooded his body with warmth. It was of course, a bath.

He hadn’t had one in a while, though this one certainly wasn’t consensual. Hubert, Edelgard’s vassal had immediately warped him into a lovely bathroom as soon as they’d arrived in Embarr, claiming.

“I will not have this feral mutt, infecting her majesty’s chambers with his scent.” Much to Edelgard’s dismay.

What was her game?

Why trick him?

Surely it was a trick?

He couldn’t’ve been wrong about her… could he?

The imperial capital was something to behold. In his mind it had nothing on Fhirdiad, but despite this he couldn’t help but enjoy the view from his chambers. Warm bedspread. Blue banners hung throughout the room, and paintings of Faerghus hung on the walls. Trying to make him feel safe, well he knew he wasn’t safe here. He barricaded the door, tore the room apart until he was safely sure that there were no traps. A small part of him, instantly regretting it, as he looked upon the carnage he had brought.

He remained in the room for two days. No food nor drink. Until finally he was summoned by Edelgard once again.

The walk through the gardens was nice. Although if it was supposed to calm him with pleasant smelling flowers, he’d have to disappoint. He lost the ability to smell and taste years ago.

Hubert knocked on Edelgard’s personal chambers respectfully before holding the door open for the huge prince. The following few seconds were… painful.

Sat within the room, alongside Edelgard, was Felix. Both men glared at each other. There had been animosity between them for a while, but friction grows and builds until eventually there is a split. And that split happened at the battle of Garreg Mach. The two were side by side, charging Edelgard… and she gave a speech and upon hearing her words and looking at the feral creature screaming at her. He took up the sword for Edelgard instead. He saved her life in that battle, earning him the nickname: The Eagle’s Shield.

“Boar.”

“Fucker.”

“Absolute idiots…” Edelgard sighed. “I thought this would help, both of you being from Faerghus, and personally I had assumed you’d grown past your childish rivalry, apparently not.”

“It’s no rivalry, your majesty. He’s a monster, I tried to warn them before… You’re wasting time with him.”

“Traitor.”

“Are you capable of speaking in sentences longer than a word, boar?”

He snarled and Felix only laughed.

“Silence!” Edelgard boomed and Felix flinched, before quickly regaining posture. His loyalty to her was… intense. Then again, he lost everything except his honour when he joined her side. “I should’ve forced Ingrid instead…”

“She’s here?” Dimitri’s eyes widened. The common belief was that Ingrid was dead. Shot down while defending her house’s territory from a Dukedom incursion. Apparently not so. 

“She came to us… half dead… and to swear her allegiance. She looked… so without hope… the light that filled her eyes when I welcomed her into our family… it’s the reason I’m doing this. We need not fight. I am tired of fighting. And so I have a plan.”

“Plan?”

“Yes, to restore the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and then to unite with the Alliance.”

“Unite…? Oh I see… you want to restore the Empire, unify Fodlan under you boo-”

“SILENCE BOAR!” Felix snarled.

“As things stand, Shambala, the city belonging to Those Who Slither in The Dark, is in the territory of House Goneril. House Goneril is in alliance territory, and not the territory which supports the Empire. So I can’t exactly march my army there otherwise that’s open war with Claude. And I can’t do that whilst suppressing rebellions in Faerghus and helping the Dukedom defeat what’s left of the Holy Kingdom. I want to help you Dimitri. Win back your homeland, kill the woman behind Duscur, and defeat our true enemy. Enemies.”

Dimitri sat in silence, thinking deeply about the words she’d spoken. His mind was a tangled mess of strings and sentences, words and voices. Of nothingness, and everything. He needed to see it through, completion. Understand truly what she meant. No wild misunderstanding, no animalistic need for territory, no lust for blood. 

She needed to march an army - AGAINST HIM

No

She needed to march an army against… an enemy.

But she can’t because it means war with the Alliance.

But she is currently at war with him. So she means TO KILL HIM

No.

She needed to march an army against an enemy.

But she can’t, because that would mean marching into the Alliance - thus war.

But she is also currently at war with Faerghus. Which has no king. And she’s brought him here to…

“You plan to make me king?”

“Yes.” She beamed. 

“I-I’m sorry what?” Felix stammered in confusion.

“The only way to reunite Faerghus and form a lasting alliance with them, is to restore the monarchy and Dimitri at that.”

She needed to march an army against an enemy.

But she can’t, because that would mean marching into the Alliance - thus war.

But she is also currently at war with Faerghus. Which has no king. And she’s brought him here to sign a treaty with him and make him king.

So that there would be peace in Faerghus and KILL EDELGARD KILL EDELGARD KILL EDELGARD DO IT DO IT NOW KILL HER KILL HER AND THE TRAITOR THE TRAITOR MUST DIE but he’s your brother.

Silence. Glenn had been screaming at him, but Glenn did not see Felix, only a traitor. He could not see Felix, he only saw a traitor. She shadows in his eyes parted and now he saw it. 

They three sat around a small coffee table. Edelgard was drinking tea, Felix was lounging in his chair. He was stood up.

He could hear pleasant bird songs outside. He walked to the window and looked out. There was a market, children were playing. He could see some guards carrying some homeless children to seek medical help. He watched farmers, old men, discuss crop changes in recent times and complain about trading difficulties. He saw… people.

That was what he had been missing, people. He was blind, for he did not see that people, just like him where the trade he dealt with. Not soldiers, or weapons. His mind had been so tiny and confused. He was a boar prince. A beast.

Slowly he returned and sat down in his chair. Reaching forward he lifted a cup to his lips, and drank. Warm tea, he could taste the sugar in it.

He could taste.

“Edelgard… Felix… I fear I owe you an apology I may never be able to accurately express in words. I have been blind… and arrogant… sick, without a cure. But that cure has been right in front of me. Please… I beg of you, help me… help me save my kingdom.”

And Felix smiled.

“About time, Dimitri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be playing around a lot with Dimitri's mental state a lot in the start of this story, I want it to be a driving force behind his actions.


	3. Operation Kingdom

Felix Hugo Fraldarius, was born a female.

Felicity Seras Fraldarius. But pretty early on she knew she was like her big brother Glenn. She didn’t want her long hair, her developing and uncomfortably large bust, she didn’t want to be known as Lady Fraldarius. Lord. Lord sounded much better. Her father understood almost immediately, and he was supportive from the beginning. Pretty soon he was binding and dressing like a man, learning swordplay over white magic. Magic wasn’t his calling anyway. Soon enough he was Felix, and his friend called him that, even if it took them some adjusting.

Honestly, his most supportive friends had been Sylvain and Dimitri. They had been steadfast friends for years, then Dimitri came back from Duscur, soaked the blood of his family. And the entire military might of Faerghus marched on the small nation, and obliterated it. Glenn was gone, his icon. The man he so desperately wanted to be was gone… and part of him blamed Dimitri for this. As if the traumatised child had personally killed Glenn - he might’ve well have considered soon he allied himself with a man of Duscur. Was what the old Felix would’ve said.

He had found himself mellowing out as he lounged in the imperial palace or rode out to visit various nobles of the Empire or provide military advice to invading troops. He had seen little battle himself since the invasion of Garreg Mach. So much time away from combat and with little access to proper training equipment he found that his view on life had… laxed somewhat. His mind would wander to the various events of his life and regard them with a new perspective. Honestly he wished that he had been a better friend to Dimitri… especially after hearing his manic laughter in the Holy Tomb. He had abandoned him and the body rotted in Duscur - in its place was a puppet, on the strings of some vengeful deity. He left with Edelgard because he knew he didn’t have the strength to fight IT or fight for it.

Now though, he watched as a new man stepped through the imperial palace, his hair tied back with a few loose strange hanging over his face. A clean and flesh smell clinging to every room he graced his presence with. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd had been reborn.

“So first things first.” Dimitri said tensely as he stared at the map of Fodlan. “I want Dedue.”

“One man?” Hubert raised an eyebrow.

Dimitri chuckled.

“You’ve never seen a man of Duscur fight for what he truly believes in have you?”

“No, can’t say I have.”

“Well lets just say that there’s a reason the entire Faerghus military was sent to invade Duscur, despite us having military superiority.”

A chill passed through the room as those words hung there. Militarily, Faerghus was the strongest of the three nations. Due in part to its Heroes Relics. Gautier, Galatea, Fraldarius, Blaiddyd, Dominic, Lamine, Charon. All Crests which bore Heroes Relics which were located in Faerghus. They were also the names of seven of the Ten Elites, Nemesis’s chosen followers.

“Trust me, if we’re trying to siege a fortified underground place where our foe has complete superiority, Dedue is our biggest weapon… just give him a Hexlock shield or something.”

Felix and Ingrid nodded in agreement.

The meeting itself was to help Edelgard and her advisors understand Faerghus as a territory and what it’d need to rebuild and join them in the fight.

“So Dedue is a necessary item in the equation. Understood, shall I fetch him now?”

“No, I’ll accompany you for it, but first, Edelgard I need the name.”

“Are you sure?” Her words were stern, and her purple eyes met his blue.

He felt Ingrid squeeze his hand and Felix’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“She’s a member of Those Who Slither in The Dark, but not of birth. I can tell. At some point she came to join them and had been responsible for dozens of heinous magical acts, and now she and the Agarthans are on good terms.”

“Agarthans?”

“The proper term for our foes, also I’d rather not say Those Who Slither in The Dark every single time. Moreover, she’s had an influential hand in Faerghus from the darkness but now she’s chosen to strike. Her name… is Cornelia… Cornelia Arnim.”

Dimitri flinched. She who he had trusted so deeply, was… the architect behind his insanity? Though now it made sense. He was to die in Duscur, she’d take out his uncle and, due to her friendship with his mother, assume control of the Kingdom. Of course he had survived though, halting the gears of her clock. But of course she planned this too. Using his insanity and framing his uncle’s murder on -

“But… she herself did not set up the attack.”

“W-What?” Dimitri was pulled from his musings by the second revolution. “Who?”

“Your step-mother… my birth mother…”

Ingrid and Felix faltered. Not only was Edelgard related to Dimitri, but their respected queen was… responsible for such tragedy.

“Cornelia gave her the idea and the contacts, but it was our mother who acted out the plan.”

“Why…? Why have… me killed?” He loved her as he would’ve his birth mother, and he had always felt that she loved him but… no?

“Apparently… she wanted to return… return home to her family… her real family.”

“To… you…” Ingrid murmured.

Edelgard gave a solemn nod.

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his eyes, his still fragile mind swimming with facts and ideas.

“Hubert… let’s go.” He eventually said, and gripping the hand of Edelgard’s assistance, the two vanished.

“So… what’s the plan? With Cornelia.”

“I aim to make my intentions clear, here and now, to the Agarthans. Shambala’s location is unknown. But we do know one thing, they have weapons of immense power which will release and require a lot of energy to use, as soon as we engage in open combat… they’ll use it and as soon as they do - we’ll know their location. But first Cornelia will be summoned and in that summons she will be removed from office. Should she refuse, the Empire will declare war on the Dukedom and our troops in the former Kingdom will invade. You two alongside Dimitri will go to the current Kingdom and gather troops simultaneously and then march on the Dukedom.”

“Fodlan’s largest pincer attack.”

“Exactly. Once that is dealt with, the sovereignty of Faerghus will be restored and Dimitri likely crowned king. From there… Claude.”

Claude was against Edelgard for an entirely different reason. Though their ideals were similar, they also clashed heavily. This is what had prevented peace between them thus far. Besides the freedom of movement within Alliance territory… Claude’s brilliant tactical mind would be an asset against the Agarthans’ genius.

  
  
  
  


“Chilon… what are you doing?” The cold and high voice of Odesse reverberated through the black and green corridors.

The deep and refined gentleman’s voice of Chilon replied just as cold.

“Eliminating a pest.”

“Please, there are barely enough of us left to be killing each other, Periander is an annoyance, but one with uses, friend.”

Chilon was a giant of a man. He pale white skin didn’t stand out much in Agarthan society, but his chiseled jawline and pointed nose, mixed with the neatly trimmed blonde hair and thick sideburns on his head did. The eight foot tall Agarthan General, prided himself not only on his appearance but on his skill. The black armour and yellow accents, shoulder cape and back skirt were immaculate. He carried in on hand, effortlessly mind you, a hulking Bolt Axe.

Odesse on the other hand was different. He wore robes of dark, almost black, green and black. His hood permanently up over his unwashed green hair. The hood itself had a point at the back which was jagged and almost resembled a witches hat. He had an ornate wand, decorated with jagged metal and green tassels. The same tassels hung from his robes. In the center of his, frankly ridiculous, outfit was a green eye made of glowing crystal, it hummed and throbbed like a heartbeat. A similar rock pulsated within his staff. He wore a mask which was elongated and gave his voice a raspy edge, the beak mask of a plague doctor. Other than that, his distinctness came from his glasses and pointed elf shoes. The feather atop his hood swished as he approached the giant.

“Since Kronya was slain, he is our most skilled terminator.”   
“Both of those vile scum deserve to be eliminated. They make a mockery of our kind.”

“Peace friend, once the plan is done - you can squash all the bugs you like.”

Chilon gave a long sigh, before resting the axe on his shoulder and walking away.

Odesse gave an indignant grumble but was satisfied he’d prevented bloodshed. He had no fondness for blood and death, but it was simply a means to an end.

“By the way… how is IT going?” Chilon said, not stopping, forcing the mage to match pace with the huge man.

“He is developing greatly, and is ready to be released. However until we have Seiros’s location we cannot risk unleashing it. He is designed to be a destroyer, he contains no other needs but death, just as with the other ten. But once his mission is complete, we will use a javelin and destroy him.”

“What if the battle takes place at Garreg Mach?” Chilon added astutely.

“He’ll destroy it, it’s his primary desire, then the javelin will obliterate all that remains.” Odesse laughed and Chilon smirked. 

“Such a primal beast. Fodlan deserves better ownership. Our ownership.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names and designs of the Agarthans was inspired by Oneirio’s art on Twitter for their Ashen Demon route


	4. The Siege of Fhirdiad

Cornelia had not surrendered. Instead of warping to the meeting point, she warped a demonic beast. An act of unwarranted aggression stood as the ground for invasion, and the Empire and Kingdom army began their preparations. On the Eighth of the Wyvern Moon, Adrestian Emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg declared war on the Fearghus Dukedom. Following this, Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, and Ingrid alongside a small force marched on the remaining kingdom territories to win them over to their side. 

Felix rode in front. Being the swiftest land ride he’d be able to scout out ahead making sure to avoid Dukedom camps and traps. By the 25th of the same month, they’d officially entered Fraldarius land. Felix’s father, Rodrigue, was the acting leader of the remaining kingdom territories. Remaining loyal not only to the Church of Seiros, but also Dimitri’s memory. Because, to the general public, Dimitri had been executed shortly after his imprisonment. Dedue had certainly been shocked when the prince suddenly appeared before him alongside Hubert Von Vestra and saved him from Cornelia’s soldiers. 

However, their problems arose pretty much as soon as they entered Fraldarius territory. Felix was a known traitor and riding a distance away from a small army had caused a slew of messages to be sent. The army carried empire flags, Felix had come to invade at last.

The first of the Red Wolf Moon. Twenty days until the Holy Kingdom founding day.

Rodrigue had quite the formidable army awaiting the group. The hail of arrows had little effect against the heavily armoured Empire soldiers set to defend them. Ingrid’s pegasus was at the greatest disadvantage. But the initial conflict didn’t last long, as Dimitri and Dedue pushed to the front carrying a banner bearing the insignia of the royal family and the blue lion, and a white flag.

Reluctantly, Rodrigue came down with Sylvain Jose Gautier to meet with the two strangers and was completely shattered by the sight. Sylvain practically hugged them.

And so that night, Ingrid, Dedue, Dimitri, and Felix were allowed to enter their camp. But still weary, the rest of their army had to camp in a nearby valley.

“How do we know he’s really the prince?” Someone yelled.

There was a noise of agreement.

“Yeah! The empire’s got some freaky mages! Could be a trick!”

More voices rang out and people started reaching for weapons.

Felix drew steel, and so did five others.

“Enough!” Dimitri growled out, silencing the pack. “I have been ill. So terribly ill. An affliction of the mind and in my insanity I saw neither friend nor foe. But now I see the truth, and so I have returned. Our enemy is not the Empire-”

“Bullshit!” Sylvain yelled out, pointing his lance directly at Dimitri, it was the Lance of Ruin. It glowed red and pulsated in his hand. Dimitri’s eyes widened and then he smiled. “Dimitri hates the Empire, hate’s Edelgard! He’d never say that, you’re a fake!”

“Then let’s prove it. I bear the Crest of Blaiddyd and the crest of Blaiddyd has a corresponding Hero’s Relic. Tell me, if someone were to reanimate the dead or disguise themselves as me, would they have access to my crest?”

There were a few murmurs and looks, but the common consensus was no.

“Then I, and only I can wield the Areadbhar to its full potential, just as Sylvain wield’s the Lance of Ruin.”

Nodding and muttering of agreement.

“And since it is tradition, even if the king is not present, to bring Areadbhar into battle… Rodrigue, hand it over.”

He locked eyes with the lord who stroked his mustache before sighing, departing with Sylvain towards a large blue tent before finally returning with a lance wrapping in silk. Dimitri pulled the lance from its coverings and a thousand weapons turned on him. Bows, swords, magic, crossbows. All pointed at him. He gripped the weapon tightly and from the crest stone just below the curved bone blade, came a bright red light, and soon enough the entire lance ignited in a red glow. The crest of Blaiddyd ignited into the air behind him as he gripped his weapon tightly.

“I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” His voice boomed over the camp and all kneeled. One by one soldier’s fell to their knees, some begged forgiveness others offered their prayers to the goddess in thanks. Rodrigue knelt and bowed his head in shame. Sylvain couldn’t help himself and hugged Dimitri again.

“My prince… I am sorry… so humbly-”   
“Get up, old friend, you’re worth far more than the mud.” Dimitri offered his hand to Rodrigue and pulled him up from the kneeling position. “Now tell me, how many men do you have?”

“2000 strong sire.”

“We’ve got 150.”

“So Dimitri, what’s your plan… cause you’ve got that look in your eye that happens when you think of something stupid.”

“Well… you’re not wrong… tell me, do the Dukedom knights dress differently to Kingdom knights?”

“Different banners and some have different colours but mostly no, there’s barely been enough time to fully change everything.”

“Good. We need to make a few Dukedom banners and see if we can atleast get over a hundred of us looking like Dukedom knights.”

“Oh… no…”

“So we can pose as reinforcements against the Empire’s invasion of the Dukedom!”

Varied mutterings and confusions, some people thought it was a great idea, others thought it was awful. 

“They’re too busy trying to fight off Edelgard they’re probably going to be too busy to check all of their reinforcements, especially since they’ll be putting their everything into defending Fhirdiad.”

He was right. 

On the 27th of the Ethereal Moon, the invasion of the Empire had reached Fhirdiad. And so too came the ‘reinforcements’ from the east. Areadbhar, the Aegis Shield, Luin, and the Lance of Ruin were all hidden in a weapons cart. Dimitri glanced out from under its white covering to the thick walls of the city, heavily bombarded from attacks by demonic beasts and siege weapons alike. They too had been attacked by Empire Forces, which had been both inconvenient and convenient, as it made their arrival more realistic. As soon as they were in the city proper, it was go time. Dimitri, Areadbhar in his hand leapt out of the wagon. Sylvain and Felix at his side. Ingrid’s pegasus had been traded in for a stallion and Luin was soon in her hand. Their glowing red weapons, and shield signalling to allies and true believers across the city that change was happening. 

Screams and cries echoed out as Dimitri’s forces surged through the city. Two swordsmen met him only to be cut down by an effective strike by Felix. The swordmaster weaved between foes and slashing at them, while Sylvain followed on horseback, skewering those he injured and finishing the job. The mission was the castle, they were to guide Dimitri there. Several mages in all black leapt in front of them, unleashing a torrent of dark magic towards them however they were shielded by their own wall of dark magic, Hubert had warped in infront of them and blasted back the dark magic. As the dark mages dueled with flashy purple and void like spells. The prince and his allies made their way through the city. Miniature battles breaking out as soldiers saw their would be king and abandoned their posts.

Then came the roar. A building to their right exploded, shards of glass, stone and wood exploded everywhere. Felix shielded his king and the group found themselves staring at a monstrosity of metal. Black metal with glowing, pulsating blue lines had just obliterated a street. It had a huge shield in one hand and a giant katar in the other. The square monster made a steam like hissing noise and attempted to slash at them. Dimtiri jumped and scrambled onto a higher street level. Sylvain’s horse has its legs removed by the slice, he only narrowly saved his own.

“GO!” Felix screamed at him. “We’ll handle this!” There was no confidence in his voice, but then again, Dimitri was never the best at reading people. He sprinted towards the castle entrance, tossing Areadbhar at one of the guards, pinning him to the wall by his face. He punched the second one, shattering his nose on contact and rendering him unconscious for… several days. Pulling his lance out of the corpse his attention was drawn to the huge wooden doors. His gloved hand stroked the polished wood lovingly. When he had been imprisoned months ago for the murder he didn’t commit, he never expected to return her. Now though, he would and he’d get revenge, everyone would get revenge.

“STOP!”

He paused, a shaky voice and the sound of a bow being drawn. Dimitri turned to see Ashe. He had been one of his classmates in Garreg Mach, and now was pulling a bow on him.

“Ashe…? Ashe it's me, Dimitri.” Dimitri smiled and slowly approached but Ashe pulled his bow string back further.

“I know.”

“Then why point the weapon at me?”

“Because… I have to. I am the heir of Lord Lonato. And… you’re supposed to be dead anyway.”

“Ashe, Lonato loved the kingdom and… I fight for the same view he fights… I have somewhat of an understanding of the failure of the church… I’ve spent time with Edelgard. I understand that the church is wrong, I don’t agree with her fully but I need power to set her on the right course and the first step is to take back Faerghus.”

“Dimitri, this plan of yours… this invasion! It’s killing people, innocent people! Within the city!”

“And once Cornelia is dead there is no more innocents dying-”

“No! Because the Empire has a larger army! They brought monsters. Without you they can’t take the city! Dimitri they’re using you! Once you’ve got control they kill you and boom, Edelgard is in control. She can destroy the Alliance too then!”

“That won’t hap-” He paused. What if it was true… what if it was all true? After all, Edelgard hates crests and most of the relics in Faerghus were now in the city she was burning… all she needed was Cornelia gone and… were there even any Agarthans?

His head hurt. It burnt and ached. He could think, he could breath. He growled and stumbled backwards into the wall, snarling.

“D-Dimitri?!” Ashe dropped his bow and ran to his friend’s side.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”   
He roared and slashed out with Areadbhar, the bone weapon cutting straight through Ashe in milliseconds and the young knight dropped dead. His blood had sprayed out over Dimitri’s face. 

Ashe was dead. Dimitri had killed him in a blink of an eye. 

“ASHE!!!” Dimitri screamed.


	5. Revenge

Dimitri staggered through the halls of his former home. His lance hung loosely from his hand. Blood dripped from it and his armour. But it wasn’t his. Ashe Ubert. He was like a drunk, Areadbhar as his crutch, pulling him along the corridors. Barking and snarling as he went. Some wild beast loose in the castle. He crawled up the stairs, dragging himself by his fingers until he slumped against a thick wooden door. His fist slammed against the wood.

Again.

Again.

Again.

And Again. His final strike knocking the door off its hinges and it slammed into the ground. A woman within gave an exasperated sigh and turned to face him with a look of disappointment. “What a mess~ you’d better clean that up, prince~” Cornelia smirked distastefully as she watched him pull himself toward her. His mind was burning, searing agony. It was exhausting just staying conscious, his nose dripped blood. 

“Revenge… Revenge… Revenge…” Dimitri growled as he approached the Gremory. Her long pink hair flowed down the back of her dress. The ruffled pink collar clashing with the rest of her dress. A large revealing split down the middle was distracting for most men, but not Dimitri. His mind was clogged by a primal desire, more baser than lust. Revenge.

He lifted up Areadbhar and surged forward. However Cornelia simply rolled her eyes and swatted him away with a bolt of lightning out of her finger tips.

He was back on his feet in a matter of seconds, pole vaulting himself over to her, only to be blasted away by the same spell.

“Foolish, foolish boy~ I thought I would see you again, little princeling. Heh, so stubborn. It must run in your family.” She gave a cold, emotionless laugh, before turning her attention back out to the large window. From it she could see the carnage in the streets. Kingdom soldiers clashing with giant constructs and Dukedom soldiers. Dukedom soldiers fighting Empire soldiers and anything living in their way. It was a bloodbath. She rolled her eyes at the battle. “Hmph. What an inconvenience the little princeling has turned out to be. And bringing that troublesome person along with him... It would have been much better if he and his sweet little step sister had been good little children and just killed each other.” As if she’d forgotten about his presence.

But her words stung him. Good little children. Sweet little step sister. They were siblings weren’t they. Forget Empires and Kingdoms. Edelgard was his family. And for whatever reason, the usurper wanted them to clash… almost as if, she was against all sides… like their supposed enemy the Agarthans.

He shakily pulled himself to his feet. And slapped himself. The loud smacking sound distracting the duke from her musing back to the prince. 

“How shameless. I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right?” He growled, but not in an animalistic way.

“Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten all about that loveliness.” Again, her laugh was cold and empty.

“I'll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done!” He gripped his weapon tightly and it ignited into a red glow. With one hand she sent out a third lightning blast. He winced and he felt it connect and sink through his armour. But he didn’t stop. Raising an eyebrow, in surprise. She brought up her other hand to fire more electricity. The combined spell caused him to be pushed back, but slowly he was able to take powerful steps, edging closer to his prey, roaring in agony as he felt his flesh seer and burn. He wasn’t very resilient when it came to magic, it was one of his flaws.

She pushed more with her magic and so Dimitri pushed further. Getting closer and closer no matter how much power she used. He began picking up speed, roaring with his weapon outstretched, ready to strike.

The instant she released her magic and he shot forward, unprepared for the move. Speeding towards her now without a plan, he had no defencess as she pulled a dagger out from within her dress and slashed at him. The blade found purchase and cut into his skull and upwards, devastating his eye. He hit the floor hard and cried out in agony, clutching the hole in his head as it poured out blood.

She gave another of her signature cold laughs.

“Well, well, well looks like Thales misunderstood the threat you posed.”

He’d heard that name once before.

“Honestly, I was a little bit concerned when I saw you sprinting through the streets with that relic. But now, I know you're nothing more than a wild animal. A boar.”

She held out her hands once more, but in one of them she clutched a wand made of a strange material. And then a wave of dark magic washed over him. He felt pain searing within the marrow of his bones, to his burning flesh. He screamed a blood curdling, soul crushing display of pain.

He saw things, light flashing before him, places, names, face, music, sounds, tastes, smells. His whole life laid out before him. He saw the professor. Smiling warmly at him, guiding his hand as he practiced his lance work. She stood at the front of the class. A unified group, a miniature army. He remembered how the Sword of the Creator ignited in her grip the first time. But she had long since passed. Just another voice which haunted him.

Then his vision was brought to the day his dear teacher ascended. Solon, the disgusting monster who tortured the innocent at Remire village. He said the name then, Thales.

He’d seen Thales with the Flame Emperor. Thales was a pale man, like Solon, like Kronya. Solon and Kronya were… Agarthans. Which meant… Cornelia was working with them. Which meant, Edelgard was telling the truth.

His screams stopped, dying in his throat. He reached out and gripped his lost weapon. The Relic ignited in his hand and he pulled himself to his feet.

“And like the wounded animal he is, Dimitri rises to his feet for a final stand. Want to die with your pride intact, boar?”

“I. AM. NO. BOAR!!!!”

He spun the weapon despite the pain he felt and the crest stone burned brightly and it unleashed its secret power and slashed with the lance and slammed it into the floor. Violent glowing red energy was unleashed from it and a second later. The front of the palace blew up.

Cornelia hacked and coughed. The stonework around her crumbling and disintegrating. She looked about wildly, where was her wand? Where was Dimitri. What was that power? A thousand questions spinning around her genius mind until out of the smoke she saw a sight which chilled her to the bone. She breathed in and unknowingly took her final breath.

Dimitri spun out of the dust and smoke, Areadbhar burning glowing, the crest of Blaiddyd burning behind him as he roared and glared at her, the hole in his skull giving her a glimpse at the inky darkness of death that awaited her.

“I am the king of Faerghus!”

He slashed with Areadbhar and cute Cornelia in half. The Duke’s torso toppling off and spinning down to the battlefield below, her legs slumping and falling.

With a breathless pant he stepped forward out of the ruined hole in the castle. All the eyes of Fhirdiad upon him and he raised his relic and ignited its power once more, the red light shining out. Dimitri had won. Dimitri has had his revenge.


	6. Garreg Mach

Rodrigue sprinted up the stairs and found Dimitri slumped in the corner of the room.

“My prince, are you- holy shit your eye!”

He lost composure for a second as he noticed the heavily bleeding hole before he placed a hand over it and poured white magic into it. The eye itself was beyond repair, but at least the hole could be sealed.

“She’s dead Rodrigue… the Dukedom is without a Duke.”

“Congratulations… my king.”   
“Don’t congratulate me… I used the most cliche line possible… straight out of one of those knight stories Ashe……” His voice died in his throat. 

By now, Felix and Sylvain had joined him. It didn’t take long for Ingrid and Dedue too, to arrive up the stairs.

“I… don’t deserve that title… I… I killed him…”

“Who?” Said Felix looking around the room for another body.

Ashe’s body had been lost beneath the castle rubble.

“ASHE!” Cried Dimitri, tears spilling out his good eye. His long hair had by now fallen back down over his face.

Felix paled.

“He said things! I lost control. I couldn’t think! I couldn’t breath! He tried to help! But I… I… I had Areadbhar in my hand and by accident I…!” He sobbed into his hands, his blood stained hands.

“Accident?” Felix asked softly, sitting down besides his childhood friend. “Was it an accident?”

“Yes!”

“Then there’s nothing to be done. Dimitri you possess incredible power, and now hold a relic weapon… you need to learn self control - it's what separates man from beast. Don’t cry over the dead, they can’t hear you. You want to do penance for Ashe’s death? Fight therefore, in what he believed in… fight for Faerghus! Fight the Agarthans!”.

The group was worse for wear. Dedue was unfazed, but Sylvain was clutching his side where there was a hole in his armour. Felix looked exhausted and his relic was covered in scorch marks. Ingrid had silver pegasus blood all over her. She must’ve found one… and lost it. Her hair was a mess too.

“I shall go find suitable healers.” Dedue said calmly whilst pulling Rodrigue away to leave the emotionally unstable youths alone.

  
  
  


Edelgard never thought it’d be a sight she’d ever see again. Garreg Mach. It was in a state of disrepair. The battle against Rhea had caused significant damage. She spotted several cats and felt a smile return to her face. It was an awkward feeling, a genuine smile. 

“Lady Edelgard, Lady Varley is here.” Hubert announced as they strolled near the fishing pond. Edelgard turned to see Bernadetta sprinting towards them. She pulled the taller purple haired girl into a hug, Hubert reluctantly being pulled in by Bernadetta. The two had been trying to keep it a secret, but Edelgard knew they were courting. She’d spotted how blushy Hubert got when she smiled, it was his first and only crush. It was a cute couple. The bright and colourful bundle of joy that was Bernie. Next to the most depressing man in the world, according to Ferdinand. Hubert was… an acquired taste.

“Edelgard! Look where we are!” Bernadetta beamed.

“Yes Bernie, we’re in Garreg Mach once more. This will be our base of operations for future events. With the signature of perpetual peace, the Kingdom and the Empire have united as one and with this central position, we’ll have superiority in Fodlan.”

“I still can’t believe you made peace with Dimitri!”

“It was entirely him.” Hubert mused. “Things might’ve been swifter had we executed him, but I’ll follow Lady Edelgard’s decisions.”

“The Blue Lion house will be joining us soon, they apparently made a promise with Professor Byleth to all meet here again on the day of the Millenium festival. I suppose they’ll want to hold a funeral for her… and the one they lost.”

“Someone died?”

“A member of their class, Ashe, fought against them… Dimitri was forced to fight him I believe.” Hubert put delicately.

  
  


Soon enough the blue lions and the Faerghus army started pouring into the monastery. Long since abandoned by the knights, the structure had been left to collapse, but no longer. The goal was to repair it and make it ready as a military fort and relay station between their two nations. Hubert was overseeing the construction of dedicated warp gates between the monastery and Embarr and Fhirdiad. Warp gates being magic structures designed to enhance the effects of the warp spell over long distances.

Dimitri had been crowned king shortly after the battle. He now wore a black eyepatch with the Faerghus lion symbol decorating it. He wore now an ornate set of blue and silver armour, which apparently belonged to his father.

Now their united advanced party consisted of:

Edelgard, Flame Emperor, Aymr

Hubert, Dark Bishop

Bernadetta, Bow Knight

Dimitri, Great Lord, Areadbhar

Sylvain, Dark Knight, The Lance of Ruin

Felix, Mortal Savant, The Aegis Shield

Ingrid, Falcon Knight, Luin

Dedue, Fortress Knight

Mercedes, Bishop, The Rafail Gem

Annette, Warlock, Crusher

The latter two had resigned themselves from combat completely after the Dukedom took over but decided that if Dimitri was raising the banner, they’d fight under it. This now also meant that they had six Relics to their name. This would be formidable against the Agarthans and the Church (whom only had one, if Catherine was still alive). 

Edelgard found herself smiling again at their group. If they could recruit and gather the rest of the black eagles, perhaps even the Golden Deer, and the Ashen Wolves, they’d be unstoppable.

The Ashen Wolves wouldn’t’ve sided with the church would they?

  
  


“Absolutely not.” Yuri said firmly, their pointed elf shoes resting on the table.

“Yuri, this is the fate of Fodlan here!” Dimitri pressed.

“Well Mr King, where are we now? Abyss. And Abyss stays out of Fodlan and Fodlan stays out of Abyss. It's a sweet little deal we’ve got going on. And besides.” They pushed their long purple hair out of their face, “We both know you only want the wolves for our Relics.”

“Aw come on Yuri, smells like a brawl!” Balthus cheered.

“Balthus… you say it smells like a brawl after beating someone to death, I honestly don’t trust your sense of smell.”

“All I’m saying is, you’d probably make a better profit upstairs, than down here… place seems pretty empty.” Edelgard pressed, hopeful in her chances.

“Speaking of which.” Dimitri’s eyes widened and glanced at the assembled group, or rather for those who were missing. “Where are Hapi and Constance?”

“The Shady Lady hasn’t been seen since the battle upstairs. I believe she went to join you, Edelgard.”

Edelgard swallowed hard. That battle had been chaos. Chances are… she joined the numerous bodies filling unmarked graves on the hill.

“Hapi… went looking for our mutual friend, Green Hair.”

“The professor?” 

“Well… you know how much she meant to ol’ Hapi. Making sure people didn’t run away from her. Helping her with this and that. Hapi told me once the professor felt like a big sister or mother to her. She was devastated when they died… we all were.”

There was a moment of silence after Balthus stopped speaking.

“She refused to believe Greenie died so… she went looking for them.”

Edelgard sighed. Looks like they’ve lost two of the most powerful mages they could recruit.

“Edelgard, I’ll level with you. The only way you could convince me to join your war, is if you were to resurrect Green Hair, and not mind you as a zombie, and have her grab me by the ear and make me fight.” Yuri finished before draining his bottle and waltzing off into the dingy darkness of Abyss.”

“Sorry folks… there you have it.” Balthus shrugged.

“What happened to him?” Dimitri said as he watched the purple haired trickster leave. “He looked… hollow… business can’t be that bad, can it?”

“It’s not that… his mother died.”

“Oh…”

  
  


The 31st of the Ethereal Moon.

She was conscious that she was wet. That was the initial thing. Then came the voice, and the prodding. Her green eyes snapped open and she stared at the farmer, who leapt back in surprise.

“Crap you’re alive! W…. Were you sleeping?! There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.” He said sternly.

“I… what?”

“You were just out cold here… on the shore. Must’ve floated down the river.”

“W-Where am I?”

“We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river… Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned.”

“What do you mean?” Panic rising in her voice, it was a rather uncomfortable feeling which took her by surprise. Surprise? That was surprising… she’s never really been surprised before.

“Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know. Anyway, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days.”

Byleth stared at him in abject horror before climbing to her feet and grabbing the man hard.

“What year is it?”

This obviously panicked the farmer.

“I… I… um, are you feeling alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything did you? It’s the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell. Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that?”

Byleth’s eyes widened. She looked about and found her sword lying next to her. She sunk it back in its holder and collected any other pieces of equipment that may have fallen out of its proper place.

“The millennium festival…” She muttered as she collected it all.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all… I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting.”

Byleth had started walking away and heading towards the ruins of the town, Garreg Mach. “Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going?”

“The monastery.”

“Are you crazy?! I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there’s plenty of other dangers too. I heard a rumor that Imperial troops went up there to investigate and got slaughtered. Every last one! Come on, I promise I won’t say you’re a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery.”

“I can’t, I have to go. I have a promise I need to keep.”

And with that she went sprinting off towards Garreg Mach and the monastery which sat above it.


	7. Agarthan Contingency

Anacharsis tapped her fingers lazily against the table. She stared lazily off into the sunset. She hated it. She hated the outside. The upstairs. Why couldn’t they just stay underground where they had everything. Though then again, there’s less people she’s allowed to kill in Shambala.

Chilon, her brother, was sat across from her, stirring his tea and pondering ways to eliminate Bias and Periander, the scum of Shambala according to him. Thales stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the lake. There were ruins across the lake. It was usually foggy too, but today it was clear. He was getting impatient. Myson was late. He was always later. Though given the benefit of the doubt, this time it was likely Pittacus’s fault. After all, it was her who was to report the situation in Faerghus. 

Soon enough there was a blue flash and Myson appeared. 

“I! Have arrived!” He smirked and bowed like a stage performer. Pittacus was stood next to him. She looked disinterested. She always did. Her black face veil didn’t cover the sour look upon her white visage.

“Myson I swear to our ancestors if you dare perform the whole speech; I will personally see to it that you are the test for Odesse’s project.”

The dark mage gulped audibly and hid behind his mother. Pittacus sighed.

“Faerghus has fallen.”

“WHAT?!” Everyone except Myson and Anacharsis froze in abject horror at the words which had just been uttered.

“Who?! How?! The prince?”

“Dimitri was there, and he did kill Salazzle - or rather Cornelia. But he was only successful because of the Empire.”

“FUCK!” Roared Thales. “EDELGARD HAS BETRAYED US?!”

“Hardly unexpected.” Chilon stated calmly. “After all we trained her and our plan from the beginning was to betray her.”

“Shall I eliminate her?” Anacharsis said, standing up.

“Yes… if she has aligned with the beast then we must…” Thales trailed off.

Everyone felt it. Their entire bodies lost heat. Its presence had returned. Appearing in the world once more. “The fell star… Sothis…”

Anacharsis felt a smile curl onto her lips, if it had returned, then it would make a fine foe. The Wyvern Queen was an unstoppable force in the air, but if you thought she’d be easier on the ground, her other title is the undisputed Queen of Grappling.

“Take Periander with you. He’s been dying to slaughter something since Duscur…” Thales groaned. He snapped his fingers and the green cloak of Odesse appeared. “Is IT ready?”

“One or two more months, my lord… and he and his army will be ready.”

“All ten?”

“All ten, plus him.”

“He will need to be released, rather than waiting… the situation is dire.”

“Why don’t we use a Javelin, my lord?” Pittacus asked.

“Because… Edelgard is smart… she’s moved all the important people to Garreg Mach, the one place we cannot strike.”

Thales was pained greatly by this situation, but he would not fault. He knew his enemies well. Claude the Almyran. Dimitri the beast. And Edelgard the husk. He knew who he could bend and who he could break. Dimitri… yes…

“Odesse… fetch Cleo… tell her she’ll have a new pet soon enough.” He smirked.

Thales always had a contingency plan, and this would shatter their alliance.


	8. Reunion at Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've sworn I uploaded this chapter, also hey!  
> Been a while since I did stuff on this story, so I've gotten back into a 3H mood so I'm probably gonna start work on chapters again, so expect new chapters soon!

Byleth found herself walking through the Monastery again. Soldiers bearing the blue and silver of Faerghus milled about, some stopped and looked at her in confusion before returning to their business. She made her way into the school itself, finding overturned tables and scorch marks from the actual battle. The imperial army must’ve pushed inside the monastery after she fell. Her hair had grown, it was longer and messier now, an uncomfortable mound resting on top of her. 

Making her way up the stairs, she drifted through the quiet upper levels until she reached the archbishop’s room. The door was open, and it was empty on the inside. She walked the balcony and looked out of the ruined fortress school. How much had she missed? Why was Faerghus occupying Garreg Mach? What had happened to Edelgard?

The Goddess tower.

She could see a light inside it, flickering. It was a sacred and holy place, if anyone was going to be there surely Seteth or Rhea? Maybe even Dimitri. Goddess… Dimitri. What could’ve happened to him?

She gripped the stone wall of the balcony tightly. Her breathing was ragged. Was she… having a panic attack?

Suddenly it all built up and she gagged and vomited. She pulled back from the mess she’d made and attempted to breath. It was all such a rush on sensations and situations. Since merging with Sothis, she’d found herself feeling, well, feelings. Attachments formed and she suddenly cared for the well being of her students far more than just her job demanded of her. Dimitri’s apparent obsession with the slaughter of Edelgard scared her. Had he gotten what he wanted? She knew her answers lied within the goddess tower.

  
  


It was cold. It was cold in there last time. She climbed slowly up the spiral staircase, until she reached the central room. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty tower. She stepped into the centre of the room and glanced about. There was something slumped over in the corner. But before she could investigate, there was a gasp. Byleth turned and saw… Edelgard. 

Her long white hair was down, and resting upon her head was a crown of golden wings, outstretched forward with a diadem like gold plate resting between them. A red gem bearing the crest of Seiros embedded within it. Her red dress was short, it ran to her knees. It was almost like a jacket which covered a white underdress which poked out around her chest and in the split by her knees. Her back was covered by a long deep red double cape, which resembled a mixture between Byleth’s own jacket and holy vestments. It was pinned on by golden shoulderpads. She had black armoured boots and gloves to complete the outfit.

She was shocked.

“Huh?! It's...it's you! What are you doing here?”

“A whim.” Byleth said bluntly.

“Highly doubtful. So you were alive... What have you been doing all this time?”

“I was sleeping.”

“Joking at a time like this... Well, if you don't wish to tell me, I won't try to persuade you. All that matters is this... Will you return to the Empire with me?”

“I can't.”

“As expected. I knew your answer before I had even asked the question.”

In a sudden movement Byleth grabbed the Sword of the Creator from its holding, the weapon igniting red as she reached forward to slash at Edelgard - only for the weapon to be grabbed, by Dimitri. 

He loomed over her in his silver armour. His one blue eye staring down at her. He had been sitting at the back of the room, distracted by his grief and many thoughts, so much so he hadn’t heard her enter.

“There is no need for that now… Professor… welcome home.”

And he pulled her into a tight hug.

  
  


“Sleeping?! For five years?” Dimitri chuckled. “Forgive me, but that is quite far fetched.”

“Well it is the truth.”

“I have to agree with Dimtiri… I cannot believe you’ve simply been sleeping. But then again… apart from your hair… you’ve barely aged a day.” Edelgard said in shock.

Byleth smiled softly. “It’s good to see you… both of you.” 

“I mourned you… for a long time… professor…” Dimitri said, gripping her hand firmly and locking eyes with her, causing Edelgard’s face to drop slightly.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long… what have I missed?”

“Three years of open war between the Empire and the Kingdom, and nearly two years of war between the Empire’s vassal: The Dukedom and the remnants of the Kingdom. Meanwhile the alliance is having a cold civil war.” 

“Claude?”

“He’s the leader of the Alliance now… well by title only… there’s no unity any more… soon it’ll likely collapse into individual territories… and open war.” Dimitri’s words were stern, but full of concern.

“My hope was that with the unity of our two nations, the Alliance would settle down… but now things are worse.”   
“Well the factions were drawn between pro-Church, who supported me. Pro-Empire, who supported you. And the neutral parties. But support for the church will always exist as long as the church and the knight’s still exist… speaking of which… there’s been a sighting…”

Edelgard turned swiftly onto Dimitri.

“Where? Who?”

“It was a young girl with green hair done in curls and green eyes. She was being accompanied by an aggressive acting man with green hair and eyes. He was armed with an ornate spear. She was unarmed.”   
“Seteth and Flayn?” Byleth asked.

“Likely… It was in Alliance territory, house Gloucester.”

“Lorenz… he’s pro-Empire.”

“If we wait maybe a few months until the Alliance collapses, we can push straight into Goneril territory and eliminate the Agarthans immediately…” Dimitri suggested, scratching his chin.

“Yes… but that plan requires them falling into open war. It's not a good strategy. We need Claude, if everything falls, who's to say he doesn’t flee to Almyra?”

“Fair point… how many relics does the Alliance have?”

“Three. Goneril’s. Riegan’s. And Gloucester’s.”

Dimitri sighed.

“Goneril’s was apparently one of the strongest… and it’d be our enemy in that situation…”

“Is Claude’s tactical brain really critical to the mission?” Byleth added.

They looked at her in confusion.

“We all know someone who can rival him in that matter. Yuri. They’re our chance.”

“Yes but Yuri has no-”

“Wait! He said he’d join if the professor was alive, right?” Dimitri interrupted the professor in an excited voice.

“Fine… twist my arm.” A cool voice rolled. 

The three of them turned to find Yuri leaning against a wall. “Hey~”

  
  


The sun rose. It was the first day of the Guardian Moon. It was said that the Guardian Seiros first appeared during that moon. Seiros, the daughter of Sothis. 

And now, Sothis’s inheritor had returned.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sanctuary?” He asked, scratching his beard. He lounged in his throne casually. While his outward demeanor made him look disinterested, this was the most interesting thing to happen in months.

“Yes, Claude please… if not for me, at least her. At least my daughter.” The older man said, his hardened face twisted into one of desperation.

“Father I-”

“Hush Cethleann… please just this once…”

“Heh… there we go.” Claude smirked.

The older man paled as he realised his mistake.

“I…”

“I grant you two Sanctuary in the palace. You’ll be safe here Seteth, or should I say Cichol? But I have to ask… why do you need Sanctuary so badly?”

“We’re being hunted… by the Deathknight.”


End file.
